


endlos.

by softgay



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgay/pseuds/softgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this--and I'm happy I wrote this just in time for the lil shit's birthday, happy birthday noiz!! It's short, but hopefully sweet. and hopefully decent.</p></blockquote>





	endlos.

“I really love you”, is what he’d like to say—why don’t you just say it, already? Someone else will. 

He thinks the word love is appropriate. Because when he sees Aoba, he doesn’t just see one man.

He sees hundreds of facial expressions, each so precious in Aoba’s honest way. So genuine, so lively, so incredibly endearing. He’s taken a mental snapshot of every single one. 

He discovers Aoba’s quirks, he feels his touch, he hears sweet words tickling his ears.

And when it comes to Aoba, they’re not just words, not just empty phrases. They hold true power over Noiz, and it still bewilders him on a colossal level. Aoba says the words he wished for—the words he needed the most when he was chained up like a rabid beast.

And before when people thrashed him with insults or coddled with him compliments, neither had much of an effect on him. They were meaningless soundbites to Noiz.

But now, now that he could actually feel things, Aoba’s words meant everything to him.

_“Ich liebe dich.”_

“What—What’d you just say?”

“Hah…Really now, I know you must not be used to it after all those years, but it is your mother-tongue after all!! Ugh, don’t make me repeat it—”

And Aoba would be overcome with uneasiness _—did I pronounce it right or did I just insult him unknowingly?_

Noiz gently reaches for Aoba, his hand on his cheek, guiding those beautiful hazel eyes to look back at him, only at him.

“No. Say it again.  _Bitte_. _Ich dich auch_.”

“Hold on, wait, w-what does that mean?”

“It just means this.”

Noiz, heart-fluttering, grabs Aoba and kisses him. He kisses him deeply, and it does little to stop that strange, wonderful pain in his chest. The pounding of his heart, the pounding in his ears, it’s all rushing to his head. He knows this. 

He knows Aoba could take everything back—and sometimes he thinks Aoba should. 

Aoba’s hand reaches for Noiz’s, placing it on his chest, and to Noiz’s surprise there’s certainly some thumping going on in there, too. He can feel the smile on Aoba’s deliciously soft lips, feel the heat flooding to both their faces.

When the tender kiss ends with a desirous shudder and a trickle of warm laughter, Noiz knows.

Noiz knows that Aoba knows—that he could destroy him, too. In yet he’s here, and he’ll stay, and he’ll love him too.

_Endlos._

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this--and I'm happy I wrote this just in time for the lil shit's birthday, happy birthday noiz!! It's short, but hopefully sweet. and hopefully decent.


End file.
